


Music

by Winchestersandmarvel



Series: Dukexiety week 2020 [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, cursing, janus is a snoopy bitch, remus plays drums, sorta implied moceit, this ones really fluffy, virgil plays bass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestersandmarvel/pseuds/Winchestersandmarvel
Summary: Dukexiety week day 5: MusicRemus and Virgil have a Jam session
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Dukexiety week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892029
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94
Collections: Dukexiety Week 2020





	Music

**Author's Note:**

> This one is short and sweet, I got distracted by my craft project and I also didn't want to force this idea to be any longer.

Virgil was relaxing on the couch, scrolling through tumblr with his headphones playing music quiet enough that he could hear Janus and Patton baking together in the kitchen. 

His phone buzzed as he received a video from Remus, and with a small smile he opened the message, seeing the video was him at his electric drum set. 

He pressed play on the video and his smile only grew as he listened to Remus's cover of the song ‘still into you’ by Paramore. 

His phone buzzed again and he threw his phone down on the couch, ripping his headphones off as he bolted towards his boyfriend's room. He faintly heard Patton and Janus calling out to him, concerned at his sudden departure. 

He didn’t bother knocking on the door, flinging it open and smiling at the wide grin that he was greeted with. 

“You learnt it.”

“It’s our song, raggedy anx, It’s the sappiest you’re gonna get from me.” 

“If I wanted sappy, I’d be with your brother.”

After a beat of silence Virgil pulled his Remus in to a sweet kiss, before pulling back smirking. 

“Jam sesh?” He asked, glancing to Remus’s drum kit and the wall behind where a replica of Mikey Way’s sparkle bass hung, silver glitter shimmering slightly in the dim lighting. 

“Anyone would think you’re trying to seduce me, using our shared love of music like this” 

Virgil gave a small laugh “You say that like you didn’t just send me a cover of our song. I think you’ve gone soft OctoPup”

“Nope, definitely hard when you’re here SpiderCat”

Virgil shook his head, breaking out of the others embrace to get the bass when Remus’s phone went off. 

Remus picked it up, smirking “Someone left their phone unlocked and unattended” he said, looking at Virgil pointedly.

“Janus doesn’t know when to leave someone's shit alone does he?” the anxious side sighed.

“We could send him a fun video” Remus suggested, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, “I'm sure that would get him to leave your phone alone for the rest of time”

Virgil shook his head, “Just leave it Reem” 

Remus nodded, but placed his phone down strategically, pressing record so that he could secretly film his boyfriend as he played the bass. 

Within no time, both had forgotten about the phone and were happily playing their favourite songs, Virgil being just a little more dramatic than he needed to be as he played, completely lost in the song. 

What he didn’t know is that he was being recorded, and said video was being sent to his phone which Janus and Patton were both now watching together, enjoying seeing the anxious one relaxed and enjoying himself. 

But, what he did know was that every time Remus nailed his favourite parts of the songs they played, he fell more and more in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, if you liked this please leave a kudos and please please please leave a comment <3 they let me know that you enjoy my writing :)


End file.
